Moon Controller
by Night Howls
Summary: A girl has been invited into Durmstrang, although no one knows that she is a girl. After deceiving her parents she boards the train and heads off to an all boys school. What kind of chaos is in store for her there?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"She absolutely can not go! Under no circumstance will I allow it!" A man said firmly for a third time.

"But father! Why can't I go!?" His daughter pleaded in annoyance. Every time she wanted to do something, her father would come up with a new reason why she couldn't.

"… Because I said so! That's final!" He shouted before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

Evyon glared at the door her father just left through, hoping that she might be able to burn a hole and make him come back. "It's not fair."

"I'm sorry Evy, but your father is right. If you go, only chaos will break out." Her mother warned and kissed her on the head gently before turning to leave. "Just wait a day or two, you'll get your letter from Beauxbatons and you can go there." Her mother said over her shoulder before disappearing through the door as well.

Evyon slammed her fist down on her desk hard and loud before looking down at the ruby red writing before her. "Dear Mr. Evan Keldun, we are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to study at Durmstrang School for wizards." _My name isn't Evan, but that has to be me. I don't have any siblings._ She thought to herself before jumping onto her bed and burying her head in her pillows.

It was late July and Evyon was 12 years old, the exact age for going to school to become what she truly was… a witch. Her parents were and she was too. The day she learned how to walk was the day she learned how to fly. Although her parents knew she was going to be a handful, with her independent and rebellious Aquarius personality.

Her father Günter would never give into the fact that she was this way. He had tried to make her the perfect little girl from the day she was born, but that only made her less like a girl. He was so disappointed that he had gotten a daughter, but he wasn't going to try and change her. On the other hand her mother Isabelle was so proud to have a daughter hoping that she would go to Beauxbatons just like she had.

Unfortunately Evyon always had a strange feeling that she was adopted, because she looked nothing like her mother or father and she didn't have any of the same interests. Evyon had long blonde hair with golden yellow eyes, while her mother Isabelle had shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes and her father Günter had brown hair and gray eyes. They never told her, but Evyon knew they weren't her real parents.

The moon was poking over the horizon when Evyon lifted her head off her pillows. She walked over to the windowsill and sat down in the bay window gazing out at the crescent moon. Softly in the distance she could hear wolves howling and she smiled as she opened the window and began to howl back to them.

Suddenly her mother burst into the room. "Don't do that!" She snapped at Evyon, grabbing her wrist and pulling her from the window she closed it. "Evyon, how many times must I tell you."

Evyon looked up at Isabelle and bit the inside of her cheek with annoyance. "Let me go!" She demanded trying to pull her hand away, but her mother was stronger than she was.

"Evyon, the neighbors can't know." Her mother said as she began to pull her daughter down the stairs.

"Mother, we don't have neighbors."

"I wonder why," her mother retorted bitterly to Evyon. "Now, you stay here out of the moonlight. We can't have you out running about. I love you Evyon."

Evyon just rolled her eyes and pulled away from her mother. "Whatever," she said as she sat down in a corner and stared at the ground. "Leave me, like you do every night."

Isabelle looked hurt as she turned from her daughter and held her face in her hand and made her way up the stairs.

"Every night," Evyon thought aloud. "Every night, I am confined to this terrible… dungeon!" She shouted as she stood up and smashed her fist into the wall leaving a dent. "It's not fair!" She screamed. Walking over to a place underneath the stairs she grabbed a large piece of wood from the pile and began to rip at it with her large canines. "Every night!" She snapped ripping off another piece and spitting it onto the ground. After a few hours she fell asleep in a corner, caressing the piece of wood that not looked like it had been chopped many times.

"Evyon, darling," a gentle voice said as her mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

Evyon opened her eyes slowly and looked at her mother. "Hi mommy," she whispered as she sat up, and stretching. "Can we go get my wand today, please?" She asked innocently.

"Of course dear," her mother said before walking back upstairs and getting her cloak on. "Günter, we are going now." She called up the stairs to no reply and sighing she grabbed the floo powder. "Come on Evyon."

Evyon grabbed her black cloak, throwing up the hood and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" She shouted and disappeared in green fire. Stepping out of the fireplace she waited for her mother before heading towards the wand shop.

"Evyon, needs her first wand." Her mother said the clerk and he looked at the young girl carefully before disappearing and coming back with a wand.

"How bout this?" He asked.

Evyon looked at the dark wood and said, "I don't feel anything."

"Hmm, how about this one?" He asked handing her a different one.

"Nope," she replied handing it back to him and looking at the ground boredly.

"I don't know what else there is," he said inspecting Evyon once more. "Maybe… not likely, but maybe." He said and disappeared for a long time before reappearing. The wand he held was a red colored wood and he placed it on the desk before him.

Evyon picked it up and suddenly knew it was for her. "This one is perfect," she said as she stared at the wand. "What's in it?"

"This is a mahogany wood wand, 9 inches with a chimera scale core. You are very lucky to have this, a very few people get them." He said to her softly.

"Thank you," she whispered as her mother paid and they walked out of the store. "Mother, I'll get my robes if you can get my books for me." She told her mother who agreed and she disappeared. After entering the robe store she looked around. "Hello?" She called not seeing anyone and decided to look at the Durmstrang robes.

"Those aren't for you deary," a woman said.

"Actually, they are for my brother. He's my twin and couldn't make it so told me to get them for him. We wear the same size," she told the woman who being old and gullible believed her.

"Okay, let's try these on then," she said as she handed her some robes.

Evyon could feel that she was getting extremely close when she finally bought the robes. She put them away and met her mother who thankfully didn't ask her about the robes. "I want a bat," she told her mother suddenly.

"A bat Evyon. I don't believe the girls at Beauxbatons will like you very much if you have a bat." Her mother advised.

"I don't care, I'm allowed an animal and I want a bat." Evyon demanded knowing that she would win.

Her mother sighed deeply and nodded. "Very well Evyon. A bat it is," she said.

After a couple hours Evyon and Isabelle were finished with their shopping and returned home. Evyon disappeared into her room and packed all of her things for Durmstrang. "One last thing before tomorrow," she thought and knew that she would have to make the ultimate sacrifice. She got out a pair of scissors when her mother called her down for dinner.

"So are you excited to go to Beauxbatons tomorrow?" Her mother asked trying to keep the conversation happy.

"Extremely excited," Evyon lied. She looked over at her father, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. "Thank you for dinner mother, I'm really tired though. Good night," she said and kissed her mother on the cheek and hugged her father before disappearing upstairs.

That night Evyon cut off all of her hair, until it was a shaggy guys hair cut, then dyed it black before putting in black contacts that she bought. _No one can know it's me._ She thought as she wrote a short letter to her parents saying she wanted to get their early and that she would see them next summer, before falling asleep for the last night in her home.

It was 4 am when Evyon awoke the next morning. She quietly placed the note on the counter, and grabbing her bat, Equinox, her trunk and left the house until next year. Her mother had bought her a train ticket the day before, but unfortunately it was for the Beauxbatons train. She hadn't thought about this part of her plan, but just going with it she arrived at the Beauxbatons train station and found someone. "Hello, I'm sorry. I seem to have taken my sister's ticket. Where is the Durmstrang train?" She said in an attempted deep voice.

"Don't worry," the girl said as she took her to a wall and said, "right through here is the Durmstrang train."

"Thank you," he said.

"Your welcome son," the woman said before Evyon went through the gate and climbed aboard the Durmstrang train. _I'm home free._ She thought as she sat down in an empty car and gazed out the window as the train pulled away from the station.


	2. Welcome to Durmstrang aka Hell

Ebony eyes gazed out the window at the scene that was passing by the windows. _Left my parents and home behind._ She thought to herself, feeling very little remorse. _It's not like it was my real parents or my real home._ She sighed as she leaned against the side of the car and gazed at the ground. She had never seen Durmstrang before and had no idea what to expect. A little Austrian girl going to Durmstrang, who knows what could happen.

Suddenly the door opened and three guys walked in. They all appeared to be her age as they sat down on the other end of the car and took turns glancing at Evyon. Finally one spoke up and said, "I'm Kio." He looked over at his companions and gestured to each one in turn. "That's Seboyk and Vincent," he looked back to Evyon. "What's your name?"

"I'm Evan, Evan Keldun." She replied not looking over at them. She kept her gaze locked with the ground at all times, feeling as if they could see right through her disguise. _This will work for a couple of years, but what happens when I become more… girl like?_ She wondered to herself before looking out the window.

"Where are you from Evan?"

"Austria," she replied shortly. Evyon had never had any friends before and so therefore she wasn't very good at speaking with others. She had spent most of her time practicing spells and incantations. "You?"

"I'm from Japan, Vincent is from France and Seboyk here… well," he said looking at his friend and stopping.

This made Evyon look up and cast her gaze to Seboyk. _Where is he from? How come his friend doesn't know?_

"I'm from Russia," he finally finished looking over at Evyon with a smile.

Evyon noticed it now. Seboyk was an elf therefore he was very quiet. _His ears are so pointy!_ She thought never having seen an elf before it was a strange feeling.

"Why are you staring?" Seboyk finally asked.

"I'm sorry," Evyon replied. "I have never met an elf before, actually… I have never met anyone before." She finally admitted before looking back down the floor, although she could still tell that they were staring at her.

Kio looked over at Vincent who hadn't spoken the entire time. He raised his eyebrow with a smirk and Vincent gave him the same look.

Vincent stood up and walked over to Evyon sitting down next to her. "It's okay, Evan. We won't tell anyone, your dark secret."

Evyon's eyes shot wide when he said this and she looked up at him. "What dark secret?"

"That you don't know how to talk with people."

"Oh," Evyon replied giving a slight sigh of relief and gazing at the ground once more.

Vincent was about twice the size of Evyon. He was a very stocky kid with dark brown hair. Although Seboyk was very skinny, but taller than the others and with dirty blonde hair and Kio was somewhere in between, with black hair.

Evyon felt awkward being in the same room as them and especially being this close to one of them. Vincent was very intimidating. She felt like he could break her in half without even trying or using magic and that scared her. "I'm going to take a walk," she finally said getting up and leaving the car.

Standing in the aisle she looked back and forth and saw nothing so just began down one direction. Every time she passed a room she felt like everyone was staring at her and this annoyed her, so she began to stare back at them, with an almost evil look. Finally she made it to an open space in one of the trains and walked over to the window looking out at the scenery they were passing, when suddenly the train began to dip down and they were going under water. _That can't be good._ She thought to herself.

"Hey, don't worry," a deeper voice said from behind her.

Spinning around Evyon came face to face with a guy who was about a head taller than she was.

"Didn't your father tell you that Durmstrang was under water?"

"No, I guess he forgot to mention it," Evyon replied looking at the guy in front of her. He was absolutely gorgeous and she couldn't take her eyes off of him, with his spiked black hair and his Asian gangster look. Finally she looked away and back out the window.

"So how many years have you been going to Durmstrang?" She asked.

"This is my third year, I'm 14." He replied to her as he stepped up to the window. "The name is Rufio, and I'm from Japan."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Evan, from Austria."

"Just a word of advice, try not to be so nice. The guys here will rip you apart like bacon." He warned slapping her on the shoulder encouragingly before disappearing once more.

_Rufio, I'll remember that._ She thought as she made her way back to the room. There she found only Seboyk sitting by himself in his dark maroon robes. "Are we getting close?" She asked him.

"Yes, we are. You may want to put yours on as well." He advised her.

Evyon suddenly knew that she had completely miscalculated this in her plans. "Okay, thanks." She said as she grabbed her trunk and pulled out her robes.

"Hey Evan, if that is your real name…"

"What are you talking about?" Evyon asked turning to Seboyk.

"Please, I already knew you were a girl. Your voice is way too high for a guy's and you are way too insecure. Anyway, you better work on it, or else you're going to have a lot more issues than just suspicions about you." Seboyk warned. "I'll let you change," he said and disappeared.

Evyon watched the door that he had left through for a few moments and then began to put her robes on. _Why in the world did I think I could pull this off._ _Someone has already discovered me. What else could go wrong now?_ She contemplated the worst, but decided she would deal with it when it came to it and put her other clothes away before Kio and Vincent returned.

"Where's Seboyk?" Kio asked looking directly at Evyon.

"I don't know, he wasn't here, when I got back." Evyon lied looking directly at Kio. She wasn't going to let them know she was afraid. _I made it this far, I'm not going back now!_

"Okay, he always did have a way of disappearing on us." Vincent replied and the two sat down, while Evyon replaced her trunk in the loft.

"So what is Durmstrang like? I don't really know much about it." Evyon asked looking between Vincent and Kio.

"Well I heard from my older brother that it's really crazy!" Kio told Evyon. "It's extremely cliquey and you have your group and that's it."

Vincent smirked at Kio and shook his head. "Don't let Kio scare you. He just likes to mess with people."

Evyon smiled at Vincent before looking at Kio. "You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he's a couple years older than me." Kio replied.

"Oh, that's so cool! You get a better chance at surviving then don't you?"

"Hahahaha!" Kio and Vincent both bursted out laughing when Evyon said this. "Yeah, like that would make a difference! You _really_ don't know Durmstrang at all. It's every man for himself and sometimes if you get lucky your friends or teachers will stand up for you. Although it's not likely."

Evyon's smile dropped right off her face and she felt like she had lost it through the bottom of the train. _I am so dead in this school_. She thought as Vincent and Kio recovered themselves from their laughter.

"Dude, Evan… we're just kidding." Vincent said as he looked over at Evyon who looked like she was about to be sick. "Aww man Kio! Why do you always have to scare people like that! He's probably a muggle-born too."

"I am not muggle-born!" Evyon snapped at Vincent defensively. "How dare you make that accusation!"

"Dude back off! I didn't mean anything by it." Vincent said throwing his hands up in a defensive gesture.

Evyon huffed as she turned and looked back out the window at the water.

"Oh man, I can't wait till the ball." Kio finally said after a while.

"What ball?" Evyon inquired.

"Oh right, you don't know. Well once a year the girls from Beauxbatons come over and we have a little party. Ya know, dancing, maybe something else." Kio said nudging Vincent. "ya know what I mean?"

Evyon looked at Kio and smiled. "Oh yeah… that." She said pretending to be one of the guys. _Girls? That's the last thing I need. They usually can tell when someone is lying. I would know._ She thought to herself as the train began to slow down. "Are we here?" She asked looking at the others.

"No, we still have a ways to go. We probably just had to stop, there's a lot of traffic down here." Vincent replied.

"Traffic?" Evyon asked.

"Yeah, go out and look through the window. There's a better view," Kio said gesturing towards the door.

Evyon stood up and walked through the sliding door and looked down the hallway. She saw Seboyk looking out the window and decided to go join him. "Hey Seboyk," she said as she leaned against the window.

"Sup Evan," he said looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up!" she snapped in a whisper before looking out the window and the thousands of tracks outside. "Oh my gosh, I never knew something like this existed." She thought aloud.

"Yeah, it's amazing huh? I mean magic and all."

"It's crazy! My parents never told me anything about the magical world. Like they were hoping I was… muggle or something." She confessed to Seboyk.

"Now, why would they want that?"

"I don't know…" silence fell between the two as the train began to move again. Finally Evyon asked, "you're not going to tell anyone about me are you?"

"No, of course not. It's not like I care what you do, unless the reason you came here is because you're obsessed with boys." Seboyk said jokingly.

"Haha," Evyon said sarcastically. "That's the exact reason why I did this Seboyk." She pushed him playfully and then caught sight of his pointed ears again. "Are there… more like you at Durmstrang?"  
"You mean more elves?"

"Well, yeah, but other creatures too?"

"Yeah of course!"

"I never heard about anything like that at Beauxbatons or Hogwarts." Evyon replied.

"Yeah, it's because the schools are 'prep' schools and don't want to admit to what kind of students go there otherwise they would have less normal wizards and witches coming." Seboyk explained.

"Oh… that's kind of stupid. The whole point is to be immersed in the magical world. What better way than to interact with the other crea-… people?" Evyon had almost said creatures and realized how Seboyk felt.

"It's hard being different, everyone stares at you and most people try to avoid you when they find out." Seboyk said with almost pain in his voice.

"I know how you feel Seboyk," Evyon replied.

"No… you don't."

_You have no idea._ She thought looking away to the ground once more, when suddenly a pair of feet came into her vision and she looked up. A group of guys her age had just stopped in front of her.  
"Get out of my way!" One of them snapped, he had black hair and gray eyes that seemed to bore into your mind and read your thoughts.

Evyon was so utterly confused that she looked over at Seboyk who was keeping eye contact with the outside, so Evyon just stepped against the wall to let them by.

"What's the matter _elf_?" The guy black-haired guy said as he walked past Seboyk and the rest of them snickered as they disappeared into a car a few doors down.

"Who was that?" Evyon asked Seboyk.

"That would be your worst enemy if you become friends with us." Seboyk said not looking away from outside. "The black-haired one who spoke is Kai. He's the leader of the Efee's. Let's see, the multi-colored, emo one is Ramy, while the tall intelligent one is Cairo."

"What's an efee? How does everyone already know each other here? How did everyone meet?" Evyon questioned.

"You'll see what an efee is. Don't worry. Well most of us meet at magical gatherings when we are really young, others just have parents who are friends."

"Oh, I see…" Evyon replied feeling like such an outsider. "Are there any other 'gangs' I should know about?"

"Yeah, actually there are the Touline's. Those two groups and us are just complete enemies. We actually met a long time ago at the Quidditch World Cup. We were only about 5 years old, but everyone knew that we hated the other. Each supporting a completely different team, although a few of the boys created a gang and so we decided if we wanted to survive in Durmstrang we would have to do the same."

"Why do you join with another group? Ya know, like for protection?"

"Look Evyon, there is something you still don't get here. We guys don't care about protection. It is about being unafraid and being able to stand up for yourself. Don't be a girl, be a guy." Seboyk said rather annoyed as he stormed back to the room leaving Evyon alone.

Evyon turned and looked out the window. _Don't a girl, be a guy._ Seboyk's words kept running through her head as she stood there. _Why do I have to be such a girl!_ She snapped at herself before turning to go back to her car, only to look into the face of Kai.

"Where are you going newbie?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you calling a newbie? You're a first year too!" She snapped back not backing down. _Be a guy!_ She thought as she stood her ground.

"I might be a first year like yourself, but I know more than you do and I will kick your ass!" Kai said raising his fist to hit Evyon when suddenly Rufio grabbed his hand and looked down at Kai shaking his head.

"Yeah, about that. I don't think that's a very wise decision." He said looking at Kai. "Now why don't you just go back to your room before we have to do something about this."

Kai ripped his hand away from Rufio before looking back at Evyon. "This isn't over," he whispered as she shoved past Evyon and disappeared once more.

"Thanks," Evyon said to Rufio.

"Hey, it's cool. Some these guys just don't get it. I hope you do." He replied. "We should be arriving soon. Better grab your bags." With this Rufio said good-bye and left to go to his car.

"Evan! Hurry up!" Kio called from their car.

Evyon hurried down the hallway grabbing her bags and following Kio and Vincent to the exit when the train had finally stopped. As they got off the train you could see the water around you, but the train and the castle seemed to be incased in a bubble.

She was amazed to see the sight that appeared before her. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine it to look this amazing.

"Hey move it!" Kai snapped as he pushed past her, smacking his bag into the back of her knee, giving her a charlie horse.

"Damn it!" She snapped as she landed on the ground, but quickly braced herself on her bags and got back up. "Jackass," she breathed before following Vincent, Kio and Seboyk towards these strange almost whale like creatures.

"What is that?!" She asked looking at it in confusion.

"That is an oxquine. They are very dangerous creatures, which are put under spells so that we first years can ride them to the castle. Unless you would rather walk through the water, which I say good luck to." Seboyk explained as they climbed onto the large creature.

As the oxquine filled up, he gave a loud, long screech and then began to move through the water. When it did this a bubble was created around the boys so that they could breath through the water. Everything was peaceful in the water and it didn't seem like anything was going wrong so Evyon began to let her guard down and enjoyed the beauty when suddenly she saw something black streak underneath the oxquine.

"Does anything else live in these waters?" She asked looking over to Seboyk.

"Of course there are other things that live in this water. Psh, seriously." He said as the other boys began to laugh and suddenly the oxquine took a sharp dive to the left.

"What the hell is going on!"

"Evasive maneuvers. We don't want to get hit by the efee."

"The what?!" She snapped.

"The efee."

"What's an efee?"

Evyon was looking over the edge of the oxquine when suddenly a jaw full of razor sharp teeth appeared and snapped at the bubble on the oxquine. The efee was a rather small creature compared to the oxquine, maybe ten feet in length, while the oxquine was at least sixty feet, but it was deadly. It looked furry, but each strand was actually a long poisonous spine. The tail was like a giant bush of spikes that glistened green. As Evyon watched the creature all of the spines laid down against the flanks of the creature making it look like a long fish and it disappeared extremely fast underneath the oxquine and the large creature took another evasive maneuver.

"Right, efee… I'll remember that one." She thought aloud as she watched the creature kind of liking it. It was powerful and deathly, but small at sleek at the same time.

Finally they arrived at the castle of Durmstrang. This adventure had already been a lot and there was much more in store for Evyon. As she got off the oxquine and looked at it one last time, she wasn't sure if she could handle it, but she was determined to make it. There was one last thing she needed to know before entering the halls of Durmstrang. "What is our group called?"

"We are the Malcohr's," Kio replied proudly.

That was the only thing that Evyon actually knew about. It was the hybrid of a Chimera. In fact it was a chimera but it had a dragon's, vampire's and werewolf's head, with a poisonous tail. And on the full moon of every month, the creature was unstoppable. Nothing stood in its way and survived to tell the tale.

Evyon was officially ready to enter Durmstrang. No longer Evyon, but Evan now. She was a guy and ready to prove to everyone that she could be one. _Bring it._ She thought to herself as they entered the hall, leaving their bags in the front room, before entering the food hall and sitting down at a table together.

_This is bad ass!_ She thought when suddenly she saw, from across the room at another table, the Efee's staring at her and she knew this was going to be hell, but she was ready to have as much fun with it as possible.


	3. Discovered

After finishing their meal and hearing announcements from the Headmaster, they all filed out of the dining hall and towards their rooms. It was divided by year and then there were about ten boys to a bedroom. Seeing as there were nearly five hundred 1st years from all over the world there were tons of rooms. The castle would expand or contract to accommodate the exact number of students that year, that was the cool thing about Durmstrang it was almost alive.

Evyon followed Seboyk, Kio and Vincent into one of the bedrooms and threw her trunk onto a bed next to Seboyk's. She knew that she would want to be near him because she had a feeling that he was going to be her closest friend here. "What classes do you have?" She asked him pulling out her schedule.

"I have… A.P. Herbology, Ancient Runes, A.P. History of Magic, A.P. Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration and Dark Arts." Seboyk replied reading off his schedule.

"You are taking three advanced classes?" She asked him surprised.

"Yeah of course, aren't you?"

"Uh… no," she replied not wanting to read her schedule off and stuffing it in her back pocket.

"Oh come on Evan, what's your schedule?" Kio said stealing it from her pocket.

"Hey, Kio give it back!" She called spinning around and trying to get it from him, but Vincent was holding her back.

"Divination, A.P. Muggle Studies, Flying, Charms, Transfiguration, Dark Arts and Potions? Why are you taking an extra class?"

"Because I have the time to, I came here to learn right?" Evyon replied.

"Psh, sure," Kio said handing her back her schedule.

"Anyway…" he said scanning his schedule. "We all have DA together and same with Transfiguration. Although I am taking Astronomy, Apparition and History of Magic, in a different class. What about you Vincent?"

"Oh man, I have Ancient Runes this year, along with Muggle Studies and awesome we have Apparition together Kio." Vincent replied as the two high-fived each other.

_This is so different than what I expected. I assumed we would all take the same classes like in Hogwarts. Also the whole… 'Dark Arts' thing is awesome! Who wants to be good anyway, _Evyon thought to herself. "So when is this ball with Beauxbatons?" She asked him.

"It's pretty soon I believe, at least according to my brother. I think he said a few months." Kio replied with a mischievous smile.

"I'm gonna take a walk," Evyon said after smiling mischievously with Kio and disappearing out of the room. She entered the common room, which was filled with 1st years, and she saw the Efee's from earlier and skirting them carefully, she left the room. Needing fresh air, Evyon began to walk towards the large doors they came through at the beginning, but had the strange feeling that there wasn't going to be any out there.

Turning around she cast her gaze at the ground once more and bumped right into someone. She was knocked off her feet by the impact and she stood up once more with an annoyed face. "Hey watch it!" She snapped.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" A familiar voice said and standing in front of her was Kai from earlier.

"You could have seen me right in front of you. Last time I checked you didn't wear glasses, although they would greatly improve your face!" Evyon retorted.

"How dare you!" Kai said and launching himself at Evyon he knocked her to the ground and straddling her began to punch her on the face.

Unfortunately Evyon had never been taught to fight and was completely screwed on what to do next. Placing her hands over her face in a defensive pose she decided to do the only thing she could think of. With both arms she thrust up into his face, pushing Kai off of her. She got to her feet, blood dripping from her mouth and a bruise forming on her cheekbone.

"Bring it!" She snapped holding her fists up and glaring over at Kai.

Kai was slightly taken aback by her attack, but wasn't about to give up. He stood back up on his feet and stepping towards Evyon began to jab at her stomach.

He hit a few blows, before Evyon kicked him in his stomach while he reached back from another punch. Thankfully for her it knocked the wind out of him and she was given time to knock him to the ground and started to bash his face in like he had done to her.

"Hey Hey HEY! Break it up!" A voice shouted as Evyon was dragged off of Kai and he got up and ran away. "When I said don't be so nice, I didn't mean go attack someone." Rufio said as he spun Evyon to face him.

Evyon looked down at the ground, but Rufio lifted her chin to examine her bruises. "You better go get cleaned up at the Infirmary." He suggested her shaking his head.

"I'm fine," she replied pulling her chin from his hand and backing away. "It's just a minor wound, I've had worse than this before." She said looking up at him after rubbing her itchy eye.

"If you say so…" he said looking at the eye she had just rubbed.

"I need to get going, still have to unpack." She replied and disappeared back up the stairs.

"Why in the world did her eye suddenly change color like that?" He wondered aloud as she disappeared. Shaking his head he left to go back to his room as well.

Evyon entered her bedroom and fell down onto her bed, exhausted from the fight she just had.

"What the hell happened to you?" Vincent asked as he looked over at her from his bed.

"Ran into our friend Kai," she replied to him angrily as she glared at the canopy of her bed.

"Oh man, hate to see what you did to him!" Vincent said laughing before looking over at Kio. "Hey Kio come check this out," but he wasn't paying attention.

Seboyk looked over at Kio and shook his head. "Go see what he is doing over there!"

Vincent got up from his bed and walked over to Kio before wailing on him jokingly.

Seboyk waited until the two were distracted to whisper to Evyon. "Your eye change colors often?"

"What?" Evyon asked looking over at Seboyk from where she lay.

"Your eye, it's not black anymore."

"Crap," Evyon thought as she flipped over and buried her face in her pillow. _Great, now everyone is going to find out my secret._ She thought to herself.

"What's wrong with Evan?" Kio's voice asked as he walked over to sit on Seboyk's bed.

"He just got beat up by Kai. What were _you_ doing over there?"

"I was… nothing." He finished.

"He was writing a letter to his girlfriend." Vincent said mockingly.

"Shut up Vincent! Least I can get a girlfriend!" He snapped back.

"Dude, chill out! It looks like Evan isn't the only one that could use some rest." He said before changing into his pajamas and going to bed along with a few of the other guys in their room.

Evyon waited until only Seboyk was awake and meditating on his bed. "Do you mind if I…" Evyon began not wanting to say it incase someone else was still awake.

Seboyk didn't reply only took a deep breath and Evyon took that as a no.

Rummaging in her trunk she grabbed her pajamas which thankfully were all black instead of some girly color. She pulled the drapes to her bed and changed in the darkness, before opening it back up. Seboyk was standing right outside her curtains staring at her.

"What?" She asked in a hushed frightened voice.

"How long do you think you can keep this going?" He asked her.

"As long as I want it to," Evyon replied stubbornly and placed her robes back in her trunk.

"You do know this isn't going to work Evan."

"Evyon, my name is Evyon," she replied to him looking him straight in the eyes. By now she had taken out her other contact and so her eyes showed their true color. They were a golden yellow and they almost seemed to glow in the darkness. "I have to go to bed now," she said turning to get back in bed.

Seboyk grabbed her forearm and turned her around. "That's not what I meant Evyon. You're not human."

"So what?" Evyon replied. "What difference does it make, you aren't either."

"At least I don't go out killing people in the moonlight."

"I don't," Evyon snapped rather offended by his comment. She ripped her arm away from him and stepped back. "I am in perfect control," she told him knowing that wasn't true and that there was so much more to her not being human. "Now, I'm going to bed, please don't mention it to anyone. I know I can trust you Seboyk." She whispered before closing the curtain and lying in her bed. _Why does Seboyk have to be so annoying sometimes? He just knows everything, that I'm a girl, that I'm part werewolf. What am I going to do?_

Seboyk stared at the curtain before lying down in his own bed. Taking one last glance at the moonlight that had begun to shine through the room he fell asleep.

The next morning Evyon woke earlier than everyone and got dressed, put in her contacts and opened the curtains waiting for everyone else to wake up. She didn't want to be suspicious so she grabbed a schoolbook and began to read it.

A few of the other boys in the room began to wake up, but Vincent was the first one of their group to wake. "What are you reading? More importantly why are you up already?"

"I don't sleep very much, I have never really needed it." She replied looking up from her book to look at him with black eyes.

"Psh, whatever," Vincent replied before throwing a pillow at Kio and Seboyk to wake them up. "Come on, we got to go get breakfast, before the good stuff is all taken." Vincent decided he didn't want to get dressed, but just go down in his underwear, while Kio put on a shirt and Seboyk got dressed.

Making their way down to the dining hall, Evyon tripped on someone's foot. "Hey watch it!" She shouted and looked around to see people she didn't know.

An extremely large guy with blonde hair stepped out from the shadows and looked down at Evyon. "What was that?" He asked.

"I said, watch it," Evyon replied more forcefully ignoring the fear that was taking over her body.

"Caelhoek, leave him alone!" Vincent said stepping up and standing up for his group.

Caelhoek just gave a grunt before disappearing past them down the stairs.

"Caelhoek? Who is that?" Evyon asked.

"That would be a member of the Touline," Kio replied not feeling threatened. "There not as big a threat as the Efee's are.

"Fantastic," Evyon whispered to herself. _At least there aren't anymore groups._ "Are the Touline's all that big?"

"Psh, no." Vincent answered this time. "Caelhoek is just extra large for his age. We think that he is part giant or something."

Evyon sighed faintly with relief, before they all entered the dining hall and sat down at a table.

"Oh awesome, plenty of food left!" Vincent said as he began to pile his plate full of food.

Evyon sat down next to Seboyk, while Kio sat down next to Vincent on the other side. She didn't really feel that hungry so simply sat there and watched Kio stuff his face. Personally she thought it was hilarious, but most girls would think it was downright disgusting.

"Aren't you hungry Evan?" Kio asked from across the table as he handed him some toast. "Dude, just eat it!"

Evyon was about to protest, but took the bread and ate it. For some reason there was fear inside of her and it was bubbling up. Coming up with an idea, she stretched and cracked her back, allowing her to see that Kai was staring at her just like yesterday. Only this time he was bruised and cut up. Turning back to the table she stared down at the food. "I think I'm gonna go," she told them, excusing herself from the table.

Evyon got up and walked out of the dining hall taking one last glance at Kai before disappearing up the stairs. As she walked into the common room she saw only one person, Ramy. Knowing that he was an Efee she tried to ignore him, but something about him captured her. She stopped in the middle of the common room and stared at him as he sat in a chair and gazed at the floor.

"What are you looking at Malcohr?" He asked.

"Nothing, Efee," she snapped back taken aback by his sudden speech.

"Then, get out of here," he replied darkly.

Evyon watched him for a few more moments before disappearing down the stairs and into her room. She sat on the windowsill gazing out at the water and creatures swimming by. _This is definitely not what I ever expected… at least not after the stories about Hogwarts._ She thought to herself impatiently. Grabbing her schedule and books she decided it was time to go to class.

Re-entering the common room she saw that Ramy was no longer there, but Caelhoek was there with a couple of other guys. Pretending not to see them she left the common room and began towards the Divination room like it said. She passed a ton of pictures and statues most of which were not of humans, but of creatures. It was as if the school took more pride in the creatures that surrounded it than the humans that were taught in it.

Finally reaching a small round room she stepped inside, but it was like a glass bubble. Suddenly the door closed behind her and she was shot through the water. Her first reaction was 'oh shit, what have I done,' when she saw another building a ways away. The glass bubble latched onto the building and the door opened. Quickly stepping out Evyon saw a door that said Divination. Opening it she walked inside and sat down on a pillow all by herself.

The room was round with a black and gray look, and where the teacher taught was like a stage, lifted off of the ground, but no stairs led to it. All the tables were in the oriental style of being extremely low to the ground and it almost looked like a fancy restaurant. She pulled out her Divination book and began to scan through it so she wouldn't be completely behind when class started.

As Evyon decided to stop reading the door slammed open and more students entered all sitting down at different tables, each one with a partner. Evyon realized she didn't have a partner in the class, but she didn't care, it was better than having to sit with an enemy. Unfortunately that is exactly what happened.

All the tables were full and last to enter was Ramy to came and sat across from Evyon at the small table. He didn't say a word and didn't make a sound, only sat down and took out his book.

Evyon could not understand this kid, no matter how hard she tried. He was a somewhat large kid and he was tall, yet he acted like the smallest, shiest kid she had ever met.

A door opened in the ceiling and from it dropped a large shadow figure. He fell to the stage and stood up casting his gaze around at all the students. He had red eyes and long blue hair, with thestral wings. This teacher looked like the ruler of the underworld, but Evyon wasn't about to say anything. "What are you all staring at?" He growled at them darkly. "I am Professor Valkor. You will see that a crystal ball is on each of your tables. I would like you to read the other person."

Evyon's eyes shot wide when he said this and she turned to the crystal ball between Ramy and herself. Before she could do anything, Ramy placed his hands on the crystal ball and stared into it. His expression changed from nothing to concentration to confusion and then he looked up at her. "I saw a girl," he told her finally.

"What did she look like?" She asked.

"She had long blonde hair and golden eyes," he explained.

"Oh, that's my sister." Evyon lied. "Wonder why you saw her," she faked confused.

After Ramy took his hands away Evyon reached forward and placed her hands on the crystal ball, unfortunately nothing was coming into view. "I can't do it," she said frustrated.

"Don't concentrate too hard, let it come to you." Ramy replied.

Evyon couldn't understand why he was being so nice to her, but she did what he said and something began to appear. It was Ramy, decked out in all black clothes, when suddenly a larger figure appeared also in black. They were speaking to each other, when suddenly black feathered wings came out of Ramy's back and he held a fireball in his hand. This was enough to make Evyon let go of the crystal ball and stare at him.

"You saw it didn't you?" Ramy asked.

"What you really are?"

"Yeah, what I really am." Ramy replied.

"Yeah, I saw it… why are you a dark angel?"

"Because I'm not alive…" Ramy replied to her casting his gaze down. "I was killed as a kid, but I made a deal with him that I could continue living only if I did his biding.

"Who is he?" Evyon asked.

"The grim reaper," Ramy replied and stopped talking.

Evyon could tell that Ramy didn't like talking about this very much, or at all for that matter, especially to a Malcohr of all people. "I'm sorry," she said and the conversation ended along with class.

Evyon got up and left class, she didn't want to be with Ramy any longer than she had to. There was just something about the way he talked about himself. It was like he like it, but almost like he was being forced to do it. Evyon could not explain it even to herself.

Compared to Divination, the rest of the day was rather boring, besides the fact that she had become the know-it-all of A.P. Muggle Studies. Finally she made it to Transfiguration, which was in the owlry, where Seboyk, Vincent and Kio were already sitting waiting for her. She was relieved to find none of Efee's but unfortunately the Touline's were in their class.

Sitting down she ignored the Touline's and began chatting with Seboyk before their teacher walked out. He happened to be a centaur and stood at the front of the class with his head held high. A bunch of the boys began to snicker because he was a half-breed.

"What are you laughing at?" He growled at them his tail slashing dangerously back and forth. "This is Transfiguration, duh-" he was cut off as a student got up and ran out of the class. "Amazes me always one student who comes to the wrong class room. Anyway… I'm Professor Hiert. You will be taught how to change the form of things, incase you were stupid and didn't know that." Their teacher began rolling his eyes and told them to open their textbooks. They were to read about half-breeds and write a paper telling the difference between the two. As they all left the class Kio said to the group, "wow Hiert is even more crazy than my brother told me." He said snickering as they all made their way to Dark Arts class.

Passing the common room, they had to make their way to the entrance hall and all stood on a circle, which then shot down into the ground. Evyon was too amazed to say anything, only watched the classrooms passing by. Suddenly they stopped and a bubble enclosed around the circle and they were off again through the water. The bubble took them down into a large crevice in the ocean floor where it stopped and tipped making all the kids fall off into the classroom each one landing in a seat.

Evyon was happy to see that none of the Efee's or Touline's were in their Dark Arts class, but she also noticed what kind of place they were in. In fact they were in the dungeons, which still held prisoners. As the students all gazed around at the bodies hanging from the walls, their teacher melted out from the floor.

He was draped in a dark blue cloak, with a raven sitting on his shoulder and a small ball of light dancing in his palm. "Welcome to Dark Arts 1st years," he said with a dark smile. His hair was long and sleek, with an almost night purple tint to it. He cast his gaze around at the students before throwing the light and it shattered on a wall. The small pieces flew to each person and landed in their hand.

"I am Professor Arzhan, and what you are holding is light. This is the thing you will come to detest in these classes with me. Light is what those stupid students at Hogwarts adore." He said his smile melting into a scowl. "I want you to turn the light into darkness. Pull the darkness from your soul. That's where it comes from. The reason you were accepted into Durmstrang is because of this darkness that is in your soul." He explained to each one of the students.

Evyon finally knew why she was accepted into Durmstrang. She was evil, born evil and meant to be evil. She loved it and as she smiled up at her teacher darkly the light ball turned purely black and flew back to Professor Arzhan.

"Whose is this?" He asked watching as the ball circled him.

Evyon hadn't even realized the ball had disappeared from her hands so when she looked down to concentrate on it she was surprised to see it gone.

"It's Evan's!" Kio shouted out, pointing to Evan.

Arzhan turned and looked at Evyon carefully and smirked. "You are the perfect dark soul."

Evyon looked up at him surprised, "I don't think so. I think you are mistaken," she replied to him.

"Did you even think about making the light turn black?"

"No…" Evyon admitted.

"Then you are the perfect soul." He turned back to his class. "Come now class. All of you should be able to do exactly what Evan has done here."

After he said this many more of the light balls changed and were circling the teacher, until finally all of them had turned. "Perfect, class dismissed for today."

Evan grabbed her bag and as she left with her friends she cast a glance over her shoulder to see Arzhan staring at her carefully. _I think he knows_, she thought to herself, but ignored it and continued back to the main castle.

"I'll see you guys later, I have to go to Potions." She called behind her as she began running to Potions. She was excited, because this was her favorite subject. As she entered the classroom she found that she was late and quickly sat down.

"Nice of you to join us," the teacher said glaring at her and she sat down quietly.

Evyon was happy that first day was over, because she needed to just go back to her dormitory and rest. As she made her way to the entrance hall she saw that everyone was eating and reluctantly she went and joined them.

"So how as Potions Evan?" Vincent asked as he stuffed his face once more.

"I was late and got yelled at," she said, before adding, "but who cares." Evyon remembered what Seboyk had told her about acting like a guy. For once that day she was actually hungry and began to grab whatever she could and eat it. She was so hungry that she thought she was going to starve, but finally she was done and the other guys had already left her.

Evyon got up from her chair and left the dining hall, although she didn't feel like going back to the common room yet. She began to walk down a random hallway that she hadn't been down yet. She turned to look at a statue of the Malcohr and sighed to herself. _So this is what I have become?_ She thought looking at the head of the werewolf on the statue. _I will never be normal like the others._

Continuing to walk Evyon came across a statue of a Touline. The only reason she knew what it was, was because there was a sign that said Touline on it. It was a really strange creature, with the wings of a raven, nearly five feet in length each, and the body of a basilisk reaching nearly 40 feet. She was amazed at the sheer size of it, but continued on once more.

Finally she came across the Efee which was an exact replica of what she had seen in the water, teeth bared, spikes out, everything. "Afraid?" A voice asked as an arm wrapped around Evyon's throat and pulled her backwards. "You should be," the voice said again.

Evyon knew who it was and wasn't about to be scared of him this time. "Leave me alone Kai!" She gasped as he tightened his grip on her. Evyon was grasping at his arm for air and finally kicked him in the shin, making him let go. She backed a few paces away, breathing heavily as she watched him. "I said Leave me alone."

"How dare you!" Kai snapped as he grabbed his shin in pain. "You will pay for that one," he lunged forward and shoved her up against a wall.

"What are you going to do? Punch me to death?" She asked him.

"No," he said and smiled darkly, which made long white fangs appear.

Evyon looked at him and her eyes went wide with fear. _Vampire,_ she thought to herself as he leaned forward and smelled her slowly.

"That's right, I'm a vampire. I told you that you would pay." He whispered in her ear.

Evyon tried to pull away from him whispering in her ear. It made her feel weird, almost like him, but she didn't like it. "You will be expelled for killing me."

"No I won't," Kai laughed. "This is Durmstrang, you don't get expelled for killing someone. If anything it's encouraged." He breathed on her neck slowly, sending chills down her spine. He opened his mouth about to bite her when suddenly the moonlight shone through the window and landed right on Evyon.

Evyon's heart rate spiked and she started panting, before she kicked Kai hard in the stomach sending him across the hall into the other wall. She rubbed her eyes and her contacts fell out, revealing her golden eyes and she took a step forward, throwing her head back and howling.

Kai got up, unfazed by the blow and looked at Evyon. "A werewolf?!" He snapped.

Evyon was breathing fast and heavy as her eyes locked onto Kai. Her mouth spread into a grin and she began to speak. "Bring it Kai," she whispered loud enough for him to hear. "We'll see who's better…" Strangely she still felt an attraction to him and knew it was because he was a vampire, which annoyed her. She needed to concentrate if she wanted to beat him.

Kai launched himself at Evyon and hit her right in the stomach with his head, throwing her into the wall, before slamming her arms into the wall and trying to hold her there. "I've never tasted werewolf blood, I bet it's delicious."

"You'll have to find out some other time," she said and smashed her head into his, which only sent him backwards a few steps.

Kai sideswiped her with his foot, sending her sprawling on the ground out of the moonlight and she became human again. "Well, looks like we have a rather interesting little werewolf here." He said as he walked over to her and flipped her onto her back. Although suddenly Kai saw something he hadn't noticed before. "Wait a minute!" He said looking at her carefully.

Evyon opened her eyes with a flash and looked up at his face. "What?" She snapped and saw where he was looking. On the left side of her neck was a small symbol and unfortunately he knew what it was.

"You're a girl!?" He snapped with wide eyes and backed up a few paces.

"Shit!" Evyon breathed as she got up and covered up the symbol. "What are you talking about?"

"Please, everyone knows that the symbol on your neck means that you are a girl werewolf!" Kai spat at her.

Evyon had no idea what to say she just sat there staring at him. "Fine, go tell the headmaster. See if I care!" She was extremely nervous and couldn't think of what to do. The mark only showed up during and for a little while after she was a werewolf, she had completely forgotten about it.

Kai stepped back a few more paces as Evyon got up and looked at him.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I…" he began before an idea crossed his mind. "I'm going to blackmail you," he said darkly.

_Oh fantastic!_ She thought to herself as she looked at him. "What do you want from me?"

He smirked to himself, "for now…" he began walking up to her and stopping a few feet in front of her. "Just keep it a secret, I'll have plenty for you to do in time." He said before disappearing.

Evyon watched him disappear, turned towards the wall and smashed her head into it hard, before walking back up to common room and going to sleep in her bed, fully dressed. _My life in hell has officially begun._


	4. Blackmail

The next morning Evyon skipped breakfast completely and went straight to Divination class, being the first to arrive in the large circled room. She sat down at a table in the back this time, hoping that she wouldn't be with Ramy again. There was just something about him that scared her, not to mention she was afraid that Kai might have told his fellow Efees about her.

Casting her gaze around at the empty room, she pulled out a book and began writing down in it. It was a journal she decided she would keep to prove to people that she could make it in Durmstrang as a girl. Evyon had been so absorbed in her journal that she didn't realize someone had sat down next to her.

"What are you writing?" He asked leaning across the table.

Evyon instantly shut the journal in reaction and stuffed it away. "Nothing," she replied noticing that it was Ramy. _Great,_ she thought to herself. "Don't you have anyone else to sit with? We're enemies," she inquired confused.

"Enemies? Please, you don't even know me."

"You're Ramy of the Efees," she replied to him.

"Wow, fantastic! You can listen to what your friends say!" Ramy replied rolling his eyes and slamming his hand down on the table in frustration. "You're not even a Malcohr!"

Evyon was taken aback by Ramy's sudden outburst. "I am a Malcohr!"

"You have no idea, what any of this is about!" Ramy replied turning to look at Evyon with dark eyes blazing with fury. "You don't know anything about Durmstrang!"

Evyon couldn't say anything. He was right after all, she didn't know anything about Durmstrang. "Fine, want to enlighten me?"

"Please! These groups we have, the Malcohrs, the Efees, the Toulines, the Biyrs, the Koultys… and all the other groups. This is to see who is the strongest and who will take over as the next dark lord. Voldemort was weak and now the new age has appeared. Only the strong from Durmstrang can truly be the dark lord." Ramy replied sharply.

"Why don't you just create one giant group of evil?"

"Because then we wouldn't be able to concentrate on evil, but power. Everyone wants to be the leader and having these groups allows us to do that. Over the years in Durmstrang these groups grow and at the end there is a large battle between the last few groups standing. The losers either have the choice to join or disappear." Ramy explained to her in annoyance.

Evyon had never known anything about this, but it suddenly made her want power so much more. "So that's why the Malcohrs were nice to me? They wanted me in their group?"

"Exactly and that's why Kai was mean to you, because he saw you as a threat."

Evyon finally understand everything that had happened in this school and personally she loved it. "How come they don't allow girls?"

"Because, girls are weak. They are frilly and they are scared all the time. They can't handle the pressure of becoming the next dark lord, not that anyone would want to follow them. Although occasionally the groups will find a few girls from Beauxbatons that will join them. That's the main reason for the ball every year, to see who is loyal to who." Ramy said and finally turned away.

"Wait, but-"

"No, I'm not answering any more questions. Go ask the Malcohrs since you think you are one, but a word of advice, you might want to look for a new group." Ramy told her as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Evyon turned to face the stage as their teacher again dropped from the ceiling. All through class she kept glancing at Ramy, there was this dark aura around him and she wondered if it was because he was a dark angel, or if he had been like that as a kid as well. The class ended and Ramy got up and disappeared before Evyon could say anything.

Shaking her head in annoyance she got up and walked over to the stage. "Excuse me, Professor Valkor. About our homework…"

"What about it? Do you have an issues with writing down your dreams?"  
"No sir… it's just that I don't dream."

"Everyone dreams, son."

"No, I mean I really don't dream. I haven't had one in my entire life." Evyon admitted.

"Well then what do you propose we do?"

"You're the teacher, aren't you supposed to answer that one?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he said in frustration and began to think. "Well record your friends dreams and then I want you to try and figure out what they mean."

Evyon looked up at her teacher with an 'are you kidding me' look, but he had already flown up into the ceiling again and she was forced to comply. With an annoyed sigh she left the round room and stood in the bubble back to the castle before heading off to her next class.

Evyon sat down in the middle of the class, which was extremely boring with no pictures, no plants, and three windows spaced evenly apart. _No wonder people hate this class._ She thought to herself as her teacher walked out and began to talk about Muggles.

"What are the most common ways to get around a Muggle city?"

Evyon raised her hand knowing the answer, but the teacher picked on another student. Turning to see who it was, she saw that he was a Touline. In fact his name was Tony and he was from Australia. He had shaggy, dirty blonde hair and Evyon couldn't see his eyes.

"Muggles use horses which drag carriages behind them."

"Psh, maybe 100 years ago," Evyon snickered.

"What was that Mr. Keldun?" The teacher asked.

"Muggles haven't used horses since the early 1900's. Now they use cars, walking, subways, buses, trains and things like that." Evyon replied rather boredly.

"How do you know? Last time I heard, you never left your house." Tony replied turning around to glare at her.

"You don't have to leave the house to know things like that. It's called the Internet, you should look at it sometime." She replied rolling her eyes.

"That's a good thing to bring up Mr. Keldun. What is the Internet students?"

Evyon was so close to smashing her head on her desk, but she knew it would be easy to get a good grade in this class and that was why she took it. As the students all decided to get up and leave, since class had ended, the teacher told them their homework. "I want a three page paper on what is the Internet."

As she left the class, she felt someone following her and she quickly whipped around to face Tony. "What do you want?" She growled.

"I can't believe you would upstage me like that. I am trying to get a good grade in this class." Tony complained rather girlishly.

Evyon gave him a confused look, "uh… if that is what your answers are. Then you are going to fail this class."

"But I can't fail this class!" He complained stomping his foot.

Evyon had officially lost it and turned away trying to understand what had just happened.

"Hey, don't turn away from me when I am talking to you!"

"Dude are you a guy or a girl!" Evyon snapped at him with a raised eyebrow before turning away and leaving him alone. _Man, he's so crazy. He almost seemed…nah._ She thought to herself as she made her way to Flying class.

Flying class was outside and so therefore they had to take the transporter to the surface. Evyon stood on the large circle and it formed a bubble just after Kai stepped onto the circle with her. They shot up through the school and into the water towards the surface above.

"I have been thinking about your blackmail," he said to her simply.

Evyon looked over at Kai with a glare. "What do you want from me?"

Kai turned to look at her and smirked, "you are going to leave the Malcohrs."

"What?! That's absurd!" She snapped. "I'm not going to leave the Malcohrs."

"You either do it, or I tell the entire school your secret." Kai said forcefully.

"Why do you want me to leave the Malcohrs anyway?"

"Because the Malcohrs don't need you and we could use someone of your talents."

"So you are afraid that while I am a Malcohr that they are a threat to you." Evyon inquired.

"No, that's not-"

"Oh, I get it. You don't want to fight me again, because you're afraid of a big bad wolf." She said mockingly.

"No!" He snapped and reached forward as if to punch her, but stopped.

"What is that about? Restraint?"

"I am not supposed to hit a girl."

"Oh please!" Evyon snapped and punched him in the arm. "The whole reason I came here was to prove that I was able to stand this bullshit. Now HIT ME!"

Kai turned to Evyon and attacked her. He began to punch her repeatedly and Evyon would punch back, although not with the same aim.

Meanwhile the bubble had surfaced and they were fighting in front of a bunch of students. The teacher came over and pushed the two apart staring at both of them coldly. "No, fighting here, leave that to the Quidditch game." He snarled at them, before pushing them each in a different direction. "Now today we will work on controlling the broomstick and for those of you who failed yesterday's lesson are in trouble."

All of the students grabbed their broom and mounted it. At the whistle they had to go from one end of the field, make a sharp stop, turn and go to the other end. They did this for a while and then worked on take offs and touch downs. Finally class was over and they all got back into the bubble and headed back to the castle.

"Remember what I said Evan," Kai said before disappearing and Evyon left to go to her next class. Charms was a very uneventful class and nothing ever happened there so she spent the entire time trying to figure out how to tell the others. "I can't be a Malcohr anymore… I don't want to be a Malcohr anymore… I hate you guys… The Efee's are better… I'm so doomed," she thought to herself and decided to ask Seboyk what to do. Being an elf he always seemed so wise.

Leaving Charms she headed off to Transfiguration and found the Toulines all sitting there whispering as she walked by to sit next to Seboyk. "Hey jackass, come back over here!" Caelhoek called from across the room to Evyon.

Reluctantly she stood from her seat and walked over, slamming her hands down on the table she looked into his eyes. "What do you want?" She snarled.

"I hear you were being rude to Tony here."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"We don't like you being mean to our friends."

"Then, maybe you should tell your friend not to act like such a total girl!" She shouted at him, fury building up inside of her. "He's the one who is a pansy-ass! So next time you want to stand up for someone, find someone who can at least stand up for themselves!" She threw her dark gaze at Tony before storming back over to Seboyk and dropping down into her chair.

"I sense that you are frustrated Evan," Seboyk commented.

"No shit, what was your first clue." Evyon replied.

"No need to get snappy Evan, I am only trying to help."

"Sorry," Evyon replied with a huff. "Seboyk, I have to talk to you. It's important."

"What it is Evan?"

"Kai has found out about me and is blackmailing me. He wants me to leave the Malcohrs, because he thinks that I am a threat to him being here and wants me to join the Efees." She explained.

"Well that is a problem…" Seboyk said and sighed. "I guess your best bet is to act like a complete jerk to them and then leave."

"Seboyk, I don't want to leave the Malcohrs." She confided in him. "I feel like I am meant to be here," _mainly because of the connection between the creature and my heritage._ She thought to herself.

"Sorry Evan, but unless you come up with a different idea, this is the best way."

"Okay, thanks Seboyk. I'll do it after Dark Arts, I don't want to deal with awkwardness."

"Good luck," Seboyk said before Vincent and Kio joined them.

"Hey Evan! I saw you talking to Kai today. What was up with that?" Kio asked.

"Why do you care?" Evyon snapped back. "Maybe I want to talk to him. It's not like I was there when this whole rivalry started." She added trying to make them not like her anymore.

"Dude, Evan. Back off, Kio was only joking!" Vincent said standing up for his friend.

"I don't think Kio needs you to stand up for him. Last time I checked it was every guy for himself right?" Evyon snapped before looking down at her books.

Vincent and Kio looked at each other with completely bewildered looks before looking at Seboyk who simply shrugged.

When class was over Vincent and Kio took either side of Evyon and wrapped an arm around her. "What's up with you today Evan?" Kio asked.

"Yeah, you have been acting really strange." Vincent added.

"I guess I have just finally decided that I don't like you guys anymore. How does that sound? I have decided to join the Efees." Evyon snapped.

"You can't just leave the Malcohrs!"

"I can and I have. I can do whatever I want!" Evyon replied shrugging off their arms and the two stopped in the middle of the hallway looking at each other as Evyon continued to walk alone.

Seboyk was simply looking at the ground as he stopped with the others. "Look, we can't help it. If that is what Evan wants to do, then we have to allow that. Give it time, he will probably come back to us anyway. It's not like anyone has ever stayed with the Efees long."  
Vincent and Kio agreed before all three continued to Dark Arts and sat down behind Evyon. The entire class period she could feel their eyes boring into the back of her neck. She was getting really frustrated by this, especially since she felt her teacher's eyes watching her most of the time too. Professor Arzhan thought that she was special and this annoyed her. The last thing that she wanted was people thinking she was special.

Someone she hadn't noticed before was in the room with them. It was Cairo from the Efees and he was all alone. She was happy to know that there was someone in her class that she would eventually be able to talk to, but this meant that she couldn't talk to the Malcohrs anymore at all.

Class was ended and she quickly left ignoring everyone around her, she just wanted to get to Potions class because there was no one there that she had to deal with in an awkward way. She entered the class on time today and sat down in the middle only to see Rufio sitting a few rows ahead of her. _What is he doing here?_ She wondered to herself, until their teacher came out.

"I would like to introduce my assistant Rufio. He has been a student of mine for a few years and is exceptionally good in Potions. So if you have any questions that is who you will ask." He explained before continuing on to the rest of class. Today they started an experiment that they were to finish tomorrow and let it sit over night. Unfortunately Evyon was very distracted in class today due to the fact that Rufio was now in her class, but she managed to get as far as the other students before class ended.

When the class had left she saw that Rufio was cleaning up and decided she would go help him. "Need a hand?" She asked and he smiled.

"So back to being nice?" He asked laughing gently. "Sure, you can put the cauldrons away," he said motioning to a cupboard.

Even though Evyon was pretending to be a guy she liked Rufio a lot and since he thought that she was a guy there wasn't the strange awkwardness between them. As they finished cleaning up he thanked her and began to walk out of the class. "Hey Rufio!" She called after him, following him into the hallway.

"Yes Evan?"

"I was wondering if maybe you could help me in Potions, sometime. It's not my best subject, but my parents think I should take it. I might some help getting through this year." Evyon explained.

"Yeah, I can definitely help you, just tell me when you don't understand something and we can get together and talk it over." Rufio agreed before waving good-bye and leaving.

Evyon stood there watching Rufio go and smiling to herself.

"Pathetic," a voice whispered in her ear and a chill ran down her spine again.

"Stop doing that!" Evyon spat as she spun around to face Kai.

"It's not my fault you are falling all over a guy who thinks you are a guy!" Kai said cuffing her on the head.

Evyon glared up at him. "I can still be friendly to him."

"Just, don't try anything else in that disguise." Kai advised and crossed his arms. "So are you officially one of us then?"

"Yeah, I left the Malcohrs, but what about sleeping. I sleep in the same room as them." Evyon explained.

"We'll just move you. The Efees only have us in the room, we keep the extra bunks open for people who decide to join us, so there is plenty of room for you." Kai told her.

"Fantastic," she said sarcastically. _Great, now I have to spend even more time with Ramy._ She thought before the two headed off to dinner together.

Kai led them to the table where the Efees always sat and told the others that she was one of them now. They sat down and ate, but when Evyon looked up she saw Vincent and Kio glaring at her from the old table.

_Great my friends became my enemies and my enemies became my friends._ She thought to herself.

"Now I have another task for you to do Evan," Kai said looking over at Toulines. "You are to go to the Toulines soon and ask them to join us. We are going to take out the Malcohrs once and for all."

"Why do you need their help? We have a vampire and a werewolf here, against two wizards and an elf. Do we seriously need the help?" Evyon asked.

"You still don't get it," Ramy started. "I told you earlier that we try and build armies and therefore ganging up with Toulines would give us a larger army than the others and therefore we wouldn't have any competitors."

"Not to mention that would give us enough members to have a Quidditch team and we could start training a year early." Cairo added.

"He talks!" Evyon said surprised. "Wait, what do you mean start a year early?"

"Teams can't play until 2nd year, mainly due to the fact that no one has enough members to play, but since we would have a big enough team this year, we could start practicing and beat all the others next year." Kai explained to her.

"Oh…" Evyon didn't know anything about Quidditch. Her parents had always said it was a dangerous sport and that girls shouldn't play. "Do you already know what positions you play?"

"Keeper," Cairo answered.

"Chaser," Kai and Ramy said together.

"How do you know the Toulines won't play the same positions?" Evyon asked.

"Because we already know their positions. Raoul plays Seeker, while Tony plays a Chaser and Caelhoek plays a Beater, which is what you will play." Ramy answered.

"What's a beater?" Evyon asked.

"We'll explain later, right now we should move your stuff from their room to ours." Kai cut her off and made their way to Evyon's room. She was going to miss Seboyk and the others, but she was determined to make it through the year and if this was only way to do it, then so be it. Grabbing her trunk she placed Equinox on the trunk and opening the door they came face to face with Vincent and Kio. Seboyk wasn't with them, but that was okay with Evyon.

"Traitor," Vincent spat at Evyon as she passed them with her trunk.

"Don't worry, it's not that big a deal," Kai told her after they were out of hearing range. They entered the Efee room and there was Ramy and Cairo waiting for her. They had a bed all ready and Kai placed the trunk there.

"Hey Kai, can I talk to you?" She asked pulling him aside.

"What is it Evan?"

"You haven't told them about me being a girl right?"

"No, just that you are a werewolf." He replied.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be able to blackmail you anymore." Kai replied with a smirk and walked back over to his bed. "Now go talk to the Toulines."

Evyon glared at him, before disappearing from the room and heading over to the Toulines whom were sitting in the common room. "I need to talk to you."

"And who says we want to talk to you?" Raoul asked standing up.

"I bear a message from the Efees, private?"

Raoul looked at her carefully before nodding and they went into the bedroom of the Toulines. "Now what do you want?"

"Kai has sent me to ask you to join us. We wish to take out the Malcohrs once and for all." Evyon explained.

"Oh really now? You don't sound very for that… and what is with your quick allegiance switch?" Raoul replied with a suspicious look.

"I have decided that the Efees are stronger than the Malcohrs and therefore my allegiance has changed. Are you with us or against us?" She said wanting to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"How do I know you won't go back to the Malcohrs?"

"Why would it matter?!" She snapped. "You would still have six against four. Are you really afraid?"

"I am not afraid! I do not want to be ruled under someone else! You can tell your leader that we will play with him, but we are not one of him."

Evyon rolled her eyes, "whatever!" She said as she turned away only to have Caelhoek punch her in the back of the head and knock her out.

He punched her in the face a few more times, so that she was bleeding before taking her back to the Efee room and dropping her just inside. "I think this is yours," he said with a smirk, before leaving.

Kai got up from his bed and ran over to Evyon. "Oh crap!" He said looking over at Ramy and Cairo. "Do you think it went well?"

"Uh… I'd say no." Cairo said looking at Evyon's bleeding face. "But sometimes Cael just likes to have fun so who knows."

Kai dragged her over to her bed and laid her down before walking back over to his bed. The three fell asleep long before Evyon awoke from being knocked out.

Aching all over made it hard for her to sit up in the darkness and she felt the dried blood on her face. She got up and propping herself, began to walk towards the bathroom, only to collapse on the floor from the dizziness. _God this is so not worth it._ She thought as she crawled across the ground to the bathroom. She pulled herself up and turned on the shower, letting the cold water soak her in her clothes. All the blood washed from her face and it waked her up a little before she went back into her room and looked over at Kai's bed.

He was sitting on the end staring over at her. "You okay?" He asked in his deep vampire voice.

"I've been better," she said stumbling back over to her bed. Kai got up and helped her up onto her bed.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her.

"Because I want to prove that I can be just as good as the guys." She told him in a dazed state.

"What do your parents think about this?"

"My parents? God knows, my parents have no idea, because they don't even know me. My fake parents wanted me to go to Beauxbatons. Psh, yeah right." She explained to him.

"Your fake parents?"

"Yeah, I like with this weird couple who I think went to Hogwarts. They wanted me to go to Beauxbatons, but I was like screw that. I am accepted to Durmstrang and I am going."

"So are you using a polyjuice potion?"

"No, I don't even know how to make one." Evyon replied leaning on Kai's shoulder as he sat next to her on the end of the bed.

"So you cut your hair? Or is it naturally like this?"

"No, actually, I have long blonde hair and golden eyes." She said reaching and taking out her contacts and putting them in their case. "See?"

"Wow, those are beautiful." He said seductively.

"Thanks," she said smiling up at him and feeling comfort next to him. "Why are you blackmailing me?"

"Because nothing interesting ever happens in this school and so this is my form of entertainment."

"Wow that's great to know that I am only your entertainment." She thought aloud slightly offended.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said.

"Nah, it's cool." She said with a smile. "What horrid thing are you going to have me do next?"

Kai looked down at her and sighed. "I want to see you like you were before you cut your hair off."

"Huh?" Evyon asked sitting up and looking at him. "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind."

"No, really?"

"No, just drop it."

"Okay whatever you say Kai."

"What's your real name?"

"Evyon," she told him with a gentle smile. "Hey Kai, can I come visit you next summer?"

"Yeah, of course," Kai said starting to feel attracted to Evyon. He admired what she was trying to do and he liked her personality. She fit in like one of the guys rather well and he liked that about her._ If only she had gone to Beauxbatons so that I didn't have to hide my feelings for her._ "What are you going to do about the ball? Are you really going to want to dance with girls?"

"I don't know. Maybe I will get a wig and go as one of the girls, even though none of them will know me." Evyon said with a smile. "I will think of something, who knows. Maybe I will find a date, although that would be really awkward. What do you think I should do?"

"Well you could go as a girl and be my date…" he whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said wishing he could say it to her.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed, before I pass out on your shoulder." She said draping the curtains and looking at him. "Are you going to get off my bed or watch me change?"

"I'll go," he said with a smile and went back to bed allowing her to change and go to sleep. _He's so cute, but I really want to go with Rufio to the dance… what am I going to do?_


	5. Not Alone

Finally the weekend had come and Evyon slept right through breakfast, while the others Efee's went off to breakfast. She was much too sore to get out of bed and she lay there staring up at the dark canopy. _What am I going to do? I can't defend myself enough and I am getting my ass whooped in this school._ She pondered to herself, went suddenly she heard the door open and the curtain by her bed rustled. Rolling over, Evyon pretended to be asleep, only for someone to grab her shoulder gently to wake her.

"Evyon," a familiar voice whispered.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Seboyk sitting on her bed next to her. "What are you doing here? If the Efee's find you, they are going to kill you." She whispered. "They are planning to take you out."

"Evyon, don't worry about me. I just came to see how you were doing. I heard that you took a bad hit last night." Seboyk appeared to be very concerned. "A hit from Caelhoek can put you in the infirmary for days."

"I'm fine. A little bit of rest and I'm all better." She said sitting up in her bed. "Is that the only reason you came? That's kind of a stupid reason for you to risk seeing me."

"Sorry, I didn't realize that friends couldn't care about their friends."

"I didn't think that guys cared so much."

"Humans don't, Elves do." Seboyk smiled at her. "Just remember, I am always here for you."

"Thanks Seboyk, but you really need to leave now." She warned him.

"Okay, I'm going." He said before disappearing through the curtain.

Evyon listened to his footsteps as he disappeared out of her room and she opened her curtain to let a little light in. Putting in her contacts and getting dressed she stretched before getting out of bed. Kai, Ramy and Cairo were still gone, meaning Evyon was free for a while.

Walking through the common room, she saw that there weren't very many people. _They must be at breakfast,_ she assumed before leaving and deciding to tour Durmstrang. Sighing to herself she picked another random corridor and walked down it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until she saw that there weren't any more windows and it was rather dark in this section of corridor. After all that she had been through, this didn't faze her and she began down the dark hallway, curious as to where it led to.

At the end, she found a single light over a door, but there were no signs. Reaching the handle, she hesitated and contemplated what could be inside. _Death traps, more dungeons, trap door..._ None of the options really mattered and she stepped inside. Although what she found inside confused her.

There was one window in the very top of the ceiling which had to be almost give stories high. There were rocks and cliffs everywhere, like a terrain inside. _What in the world is this?_ She pondered closing the door behind her and stepping the rest of the way inside. "Hello?" She called out as she began to climb some of the rocks and found it rather entertaining. Finally stopping at a ledge, she sat down and dangled her feet off of the edge. The structures only went about two stories high and then stopped, leaving open space the rest of the way up.

Taking a deep breath she laid down on the rocks. Her eyes went up to the hole in the roof and instantly she thought of the moon shining down and an idea struck her. _This must be for werewolves..._ she assumed. _But that can't be... they can just stay out of the moonlight._ She was so confused by this idea, when suddenly something grabbed her leg. It jerked her off of the rock and she began to fall towards the ground, screaming in her high pitched, girl voice.

The closer she got to the ground, the less afraid she was, until she landed on all fours and looked up. Shaggy brown hair was looking down at her as she cast her black gaze up to see what had thrown her. "What the hell? You could have killed me!" She shouted, but the figure disappeared into a cave. Getting onto her feet Evyon ran back up the rocks and jumped into the cave casting her gaze around. "Where are you?" She called examining the dark, but with her black contacts she couldn't really see anything.

"Who are you?" A deep voice replied and suddenly her feet were swiped out from under her. Evyon laid on her back as something held her arms down and breathed slowly on her face.

"Why don't you show yourself?" She asked, trying to see his features.

"How did you find this place?" The voice asked.

"It's called walking, you should try it."

A low growl emitted and then something slapped her across the face. "Don't be so rude."

_I should have known that this was going to happen._ She thought sighing. "So what do you want with me? Do you plan on just sitting on me all day?" She asked him.

"It's not what I want with you, it's what you want with me." The voice said again. "You would not have gone into the dark, if there wasn't something that you were searching for. Am I correct?"

"No, I was just curious."

"Curious about what?"

Evyon glared up into the dark, before bringing her knee up and kicking him off of her. "Why do you care?" She asked getting up. She was able to see his silhouette standing up in the opening and impulsively she lunged for him. The two flew out of the cave and began fighting in the air, before he spun in the air and slammed her into the ground. After so many hits she had taken this past week, she was unable to stand another one and began to pass out. Just before she did, she saw that he had blue eyes and stood about six feet tall.

When Evyon woke again she was lying in the common room on a couch. "Where did you go?" She shouted as she sat up and looked around. The Efee's were sitting around her curiously.

"What happened to you Evyon?" Cairo asked.

"I... I don't know." Evyon said rubbing her head as she laid back down. "How did I get here?"

"We found you lying in the middle of the hallway. I think you passed out," Ramy explained.

Evyon looked up at the ceiling as she thought and then shook her head. "No," she whispered remembering. "I didn't pass out, I was knocked out."

"Yeah, last night," Cairo said confused.

"No, this afternoon. I found this strange room and then somebody was in it. He knocked me out..." she trailed off remembering him. "Do any of you know about it?"

"Well a random room with a random guy in it, that's very descriptive." Ramy replied.

"Don't start with me," she snapped before looking at Kai.

"Maybe you were just dreaming and sleep walking." Kai suggested.

"No, I wasn't," she said getting up and pushing the guys away from her. Gazing into the fire she remembered what he looked like. "He was brunette, shaggy hair and blue eyes."

"I don't know anyone like that," Kai replied.

"Well I'm going to find him," she said determined as she left the common room.

Kai was getting annoyed and followed her to watch after her. "What is wrong with you? Ya know, you're not a normal girl."

"Would a normal girl run away from her parents and go to Durmstrang, be entirely evil and be half werewolf? I don't think so."

"Point taken," he agreed. "Here, I want to show you something. Please, it's a weekend, I want to take you somewhere that you might like." He grabbed her hand and began to pull her down the hallway.

Ripping her hand away she looked at him. "Uh... I'm a guy, remember? We don't hold hands."

"Well do you promise to follow me?" He inquired.

After thinking about it, Evyon nodded and followed Kai to the transportation bubble. It shot them up to the surface and again they continued to walk some more. "Where are we going?" Evyon asked getting tired.

"It's just at the top of this hill," he called as he reached the top and helped her up. "What do you think?"

As Evyon reached the top, all she could see was water, endless water. A strong breeze swept across it and right up at her, it brushed her face and she closed her eyes breathing deeply. "It's wonderful," she whispered lifting her arms into the sky and taking in the freedom.

"I thought you might like it," Kai whispered in her ear as he stood behind her. "Look," he said pointing out across the water.

Just at the horizon was the sun, it was beginning to dip behind the water and it shot fiery colors into the sky. The clouds seemed to glow in the sky.

"Do you see this often, or did you do it for me?" Evyon asked.

Kai stepped back and turned away from her without answering.

It took Evyon a moment before realizing that he hadn't replied. Stepping up she looked at him. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Is it the sun?"

"No, it's not the sun. Evyon..." He said turning to look at her over his shoulder.

"Yeah, Kai?"

His eyes just stared at her for a moment before he sighed. "Nothing."

Evyon watched him as he turned away once more. His silhouette appeared golden in the sunlight and alone. "I forgot, you have to be all macho to be a leader, don't you?" She said giving him a playful nudge. She hated it when people were hiding something and they would be so obvious about it.

Kai lost his balance for a moment. "Yes, you're right, I have to be macho and I don't take nudges like that." He said turning around with a playful smile. "I'm going to have to get you for that one."

Evyon's eyes lit up as she smiled and began to run away. "You'll have to catch me first!" She called behind her, looking over her shoulder, but he had disappeared. Looking forwards once more, she ran right into him and fell backwards off her feet. "Hey, no fair!" She complained jokingly.

"Life isn't fair..." he replied a little sadly.

"You going to help me up now?"

"I thought a tough girl like you could take care of herself."

"You're right, I can." She swiped her foot under his ankles and knocked him onto the ground as well. "See?" She asked getting up. "Now, I hope you can take care of yourself."

Kai reached forward with his hand, trying to grab her feet just like she had done with him, but she jumped seeing it coming and landed with a foot on either side of his torso. "You are going to have to do better than that," she said stepping away and letting him get up. "Now, come on, show me what you got."

Kai rolled onto his stomach and got up before looking over at Evyon. "Let's see what you are made of werewolf."

"Bring it little bat," she teased fists in front of her.

"Oh you'll get it for that one." He called punching for her right shoulder.

As he leaned Evyon cart wheeled right off the edge of the cliff.

"Oh my gosh! Evyon!" He called looking over the edge.

"What, you can't catch me?" She called up, before turning and yelling in glee, before disappearing under the water.

Kai waited a few moments, but when she didn't resurface he jumped in after her, looking around for her. As he came up for air she was behind him and pushed him back into the water, making him splutter around and began laughing, until he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down with him.

Gasping she sank into the water, to come eye to eye level with Kai, but she didn't open her eyes. She knew that her contacts would come out if she did and she had already lost too many. As she came back up she coughed and spluttered about, trying to get the water out of her lungs. "That's not funny Kai, you almost killed me."

"You almost killed me first," he retorted.

"How?"

"You scared me to death. I thought you were dead."

Evyon's expression dropped and she blushed gently. "I didn't know you cared."

Kai leaned forward slowly. He longed to kiss her more than anything.

"Kai, stop kicking me." She warned.

"Uh... I'm not kicking you," he said stopping abruptly.

"Well if you aren't, then what is?" She asked, and began to swim towards a rock that stuck out of the water.

Kai was right behind her, hoping to get out of the water as fast as possible. He made it first and reached down to help her out, only for something to start tugging on her ankle.

"Kai, don't let go!" She screeched, trying to kick her feet and get whatever was on her off of her.

Kai pulled harder and whatever was in the water let go, making him fall backwards onto the rock, with Evyon lying on top of him. She was breathing heavily from fear and she finally just laid her head down on his chest. "Thank you," she whispered, the two just laying there for a moment.

The sun was close to disappearing and Evyon finally got up realizing how awkward that was. "Thanks again, but I think we should be getting back."

"You're very right," he agreed coughing a little. _Why can't I just tell her?_ He pondered before getting up. "Only question is... how do we get back?"

"Climb, don't you know how?" She asked feeling adventurous. "I love climbing."

"You would..." he said implying her werewolf side. "Well we better start, before the moon comes up." Grabbing a piece of rock, he hoisted himself up.

Evyon reached the top long before he did and walked a little ways away, out of his vision. "Uh... Kai, can you please hurry up... it's getting... dark out." She called down to him, watching as the sun disappeared. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around. "Oh finally," she said, thinking it was Kai. "You!"

"I was right about you," he whispered at her, his blue eyes piercing her.

"What do you want with me?"

"It's what you want with yourself. Just learn to accept it, I will help you." He said touching her neck, where the symbol had started to appear. "I will see you tonight," he whispered before spinning her away and running.

By the time Evyon could turn around no one was there, except Kai.

"Who were you talking to?"

"The guy from... nevermind." She replied shaking her head and looking at him. "We need to go," she began to walk fast. The last thing she wanted to do, was to turn right now. Never able to control herself when she was changed and she despised it.

"Okay," he followed her back to the Durmstrang castle, just before the moonlight began to seep onto the earth. "Uh... Evyon, do you think it's possible for-"

"Nothing is possible," Evyon said not even listening to him. All she cared about was staying out of the moonlight. "Please, I want to get back as soon as possible." Finally they made it to the common room and Evyon ran up the stairs disappearing behind her curtains.

Kai followed her into the room and sighed before getting dressed and laying on his bed. After some while, he was unable to fall asleep. Getting up, he walked over to her bed and sat inside next to her. Evyon hadn't fallen asleep yet either, she hadn't done anything. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what do you want? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay." He said placing his hand on her leg. "You seemed a little off today." He said looking at her caringly.

Evyon looked at him confused. "Oh I see how it is now." She said looking back at him almost appalled. "You like me, a lot, don't you?"

Kai didn't say anything, but his gaze dropped to the bed.

"Kai... I don't like you like that. Frankly I don't even like you. You try too hard, you took me from my friends and you're just pathetic. Also you have no self-restraint."

"I have self-restraint. If I didn't you wouldn't want to know what I would be doing right now." Kai replied rather offended.

"Kai..." she started looking at him straight in face. "It will never happen between us and I can take you on. Don't pretend like you are stronger than me."

Kai's gaze shifted to her face and now he was angry. "You think that you are stronger than me?" He asked, his grip on her leg had started to cut off the circulation in her leg.

"Kai, what are you doing?" She said grabbing his hand and trying to pull it off. "Let me go!"

"No. You have treated me with disrespect since I met you and now I'm going to show you that girls don't belong in Durmstrang." Grabbing her wrist he threw her onto the floor and she slid across the wood.

Evyon was already in pain after everything she had been threw and she wasn't sure if she could stand another fight right now. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She wondered watching as Kai appeared from behind the curtains and glared down at her.

"You will like me and like being an Efee."

"Never!" She snapped back at him.

Kai leaned down and grabbed her around the neck, lifting her off her feet and into a wall. His fangs had grown long and were gleaming at her.

"Don't... do this..." she gasped, as she clutched at his hand.

"You don't have the moonlight to protect you this time." He whispered in her ear, as he ran his fang down the length of her neck, not piercing her yet.

Suddenly something smashed into Kai and knocked him off of his feet, sending Evyon onto the floor breathing deeply. Looking up she saw the guy from earlier. "Who are you?"

"Come with me," he said reaching his hand down to her.

"Why?"

"Because I am saving your life," he whispered to her.

Casting her golden gaze at Kai who was coming to, she quickly grabbed his hand and he pulled her out of the common room into the hallway. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere you will be safe," he answered her as he took her back down the dark corridor. Opening the door, he pulled her inside and kicked it closed. "You will be safe here."

"How do you know?"

"Because... only werewolves can enter." He said looking at her, a gentle gleam in his blue eyes.

Evyon watched him and as he smiled at her she felt butterflies in her stomach. "Why did you attack me earlier? Why did you follow me? Who are you? What is this place? I have so many questions."

"I noticed that," he said shaking his head with a smile and sighed. "Well first off, I'm Blake and I'm a werewolf, pure-bred." He said beginning to answer her questions. "This room was built long ago, when there was a large population of werewolves in Durmstrang and this was where they went at night. Unlike you, a half-breed, we stay changed at night until we touch sunlight, even after we leave the moonlight. So this was where we could go and not harm anyone." He explained and walked towards the rocks, before climbing up, making sure to stay out of the moonlight.

"Wait you didn't answer all of my questions." She called up after him. "Why did you attack me and why did you follow me? What do you know about me that I don't?"

"Calm down little one." He said sitting down on a ledge and watching her. "You see, I hadn't touched sunlight yet and so I was still instinctively ready to fight. Naturally when you came here I fought you, but when I landed in the sunlight I knew what I had done was wrong and left you in the hallway." He finally answered and laid down on the stone. "As for following you... I could tell that you were trying to find yourself, but not having much luck with it, so I am here to help you. Besides if you are hanging out with vampires, I think you are having some issues."

"I was originally hanging out with an elf." She said with a smile.

"HA!" He burst laughing, before jumping and landing next to her. "Elves are weak and we don't associate with them."

"I didn't have a choice about the vampire, or the elf. Everyone needs friends, right?"

"Why did you switch from an elf to a vampire then?"

"Well... he was blackmailing me." Her eyes dropped to the ground.

Blake studied her carefully unable to find out why she was being blackmailed. "What for?"

"I can't tell you," she whispered.

"Well then I'll find out," he said grabbing her wrists.

Evyon's eyes shot wide as she looked up at Blake, with his mischievous grin. "What are you doing?"

"Tell me your secret or I'll turn you."

"You wouldn't! Besides, who cares anymore. My life is ruined."

"Fine, if that's the way you see it." He said and spinning her around, he let her go, so that she stood in the moonlight.

Evyon threw her head back and looked up into the sky, howling long and deep. Just before her personality changed she stepped out of the light and heaved. "What is wrong with you?" She said collapsing to her knees and hands.

Blake tilted her head to the left and examined her neck. "Well I had suspicions, but none of them would have made me believe this..." he said as he let her go.

Lifting her head she looked at him. "Fantastic... at this rate, the entire school will know my secret."

"This explains why you couldn't free yourself against the vampire." Blake lifted her to her feet and looked into her eyes. "You need help..."

"With what?"

"Your inner werewolf. You need to become stronger, to protect yourself."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Evyon inquired, although not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"You're going to fight me."

"That is not fair. You're way bigger than I am and you appear older."

"Appear? I am older than you, by a few years I am assuming. I'm fifteen, if you must know."

"Definitely not a fair fight, I'm only twelve. Not to mention, I have been beaten up too many times this week to do much of anything, besides breath."

"Stop acting like such a girl. It was obviously your choice to come here, so don't regret it. You wanted this, no one forced you."

"No one ever asked me if I wanted to be a werewolf!" She snapped.

Blake sighed, "You're right. No one asked for you to be given this amazing gift of ultimate power. I'm sorry."

"Fine," she said after a while in silence.

"Fine, what?"

"You brought me here for a reason, so show me what that reason was. Bring it on. You're right, it was my choice and I have been told so many to stop acting like a girl. I have to prove this." She replied.

Blake smiled. "I admire the spirit."

"Yeah, yeah. But how am I supposed to stay a werewolf, there isn't enough moonlight."

"I can take care of that." He said and slammed his foot on the floor. The entire ceiling began to retract and let large amounts of moonlight in, until the enter place was covered and the two had changed into their werewolf forms.

Now Blake was even larger than Evyon and the two fought until the sun broke into the room and both changed back. Evyon collapsed onto the ground, cuts were all over her and she bled all over. Blake had a few scratches, but mainly bruises, although nowhere near the extent of Evyon. He sat down next to her and lifted her head onto his lap.

"You did well little one."

Evyon was breathing from exhaustion and she felt like she was going to be sick. "Fantastic, I'll go pass out now." At this she closed her eyes and her breathing slowed down, until she fell asleep.

Blake simply sat there after placing a jacket over Evyon and resting against a rock. _She is going to be a handful when she reaches full power._ He thought to himself, as he began to doze off as well.


	6. Under His Control

((Note to Readers: Sorry for having so many errors in the past few chapters, especially the gender switching errors. I will try not to have anymore in the future.))

Evyon awoke in her bed to an empty room. Looking around the room at the other empty beds, she fell back against her pillows and sighed. _I'm so exhausted._ She thought to herself wanting to fall back asleep. _Ugh... I have to get up eventually._ Turning onto her side she pulled her alarm clock closer so that she could read it. 10:00. "Good thing it's a Sunday." Turning back over onto her pillow she fell back asleep.

"Evan... Evan..." Someone was shaking Evyon from her sleep as she yawned and looked up into Kai's face.

"What do you want?" She groaned rolling back over.

"Where have you been?" Kai asked. "You were gone all Sunday."

"It is Sunday," she replied.

"No, it's Monday. You already missed four classes. It's lunch time."

"What?" She exclaimed, jumping from her bed. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Rummaging through her chest she was able to find a few pieces of clean clothing. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt about to pull it off, when she stopped looking over at Kai. "Uh... Excuse me." Throwing the clothes onto the bed, she quickly closed the curtains and changed into her school clothes.

As she came back out, Kai was sitting on her trunk. "Can you move? I need to get in there."

"Where were you all weekend?"

"Why do you care?" She countered aggressively.

"Because... you're a member of my team."

Evyon's black eyes watched Kai. _Lies..._she thought to herself. "Move."

Kai got up off of her trunk and went back to his bed, where he picked up his school bag and left for class.

Evyon looked in her mirror that sat in her trunk to make sure her contacts were both in. She saw Kai leave in the reflection of the mirror. Shaking her shaggy ebony hair, she slammed her trunk closed. _He can't do this to me._ She thought before grabbing her bag and storming out of the room.

As she continued on her walk to Transfiguration her anger ebbed to a calm annoyance. Entering class late, she ignored Professor Hiert's ranting about tardiness. Sitting down by herself in the back she pulled out her Transfiguration book and began to scan what they were learning that day. _Even if I am on a new team now, that doesn't mean that I can't still be a good student._ After reading the section, she put the book away only to look up and have the teacher staring at her. "Yes?" She asked.

"Would you care to find a partner and join the rest of the students in practicing the new spell?"

Evyon glanced around the class room at the students, all of whom appeared to be paired up. "I believe there is no one left," she replied.

"I don't have a partner," a voice piped up and Seboyk stood up from his seat to join her. After coming over he sat down and they began to practice on the cup that sat in front of them.

For most of the class the two sat in silence, when finally Seboyk suddenly stopped and turned to Evyon. "So how is it going?"

"Fine."

"Really? Then why do you have bruises all over your body."

"How can you tell? You can't even see them."

"I can sense that you are in pain." Seboyk gave her a knowing glance.

"Yeah, so I got into another fight." Evyon was trying her hardest to avoid his gaze. She hated how Seboyk knew everything.

"That looks like more than a fight. Why don't you tell me? Do you not trust me anymore? Are you truly one of them?"

"I will never be an Efee," she spat at him, her gaze finally shifting to match his. Although when she did, she flinched. Seboyk's gaze was hard, almost cold. "What?"

"I have heard something."

"What are you talking about? What have you heard?"

Seboyk paused, his gaze unwavering. "Are the Efee's creating an army against us?"

Evyon's gaze drop with shame. "I should have told you sooner. The Efee's have asked for the Touline's help to take you out. They see you as a threat."

Seboyk nodded solemnly. "Very well." He got up and began to walk away.

"That's it? No fight back? No scolding?"

Seboyk glanced back at her over his shoulder with a piercing gaze.

_He knows something that I don't._ Seeing the other students leaving, she quickly grabbed her bag and began to walk out.

"Mr. Keldun, your paper?"

"Of course," Evyon said beginning to search through her bag. "Here," she finally said shoving it into his hand and running out. _Something isn't right here._ Her dark eyes looked around carefully. Whipping around quickly, she saw no one in particular looking at her, but something made her skin crawl. _Is someone following me? What is really going on at this school?_

Kicking her pace up, she made it to Dark Arts where she sat in the back. Alone. There was just something that felt weird all of a sudden. _Is it Blake? Is he still watching over me?_ Throughout the entire class she was unable to concentrate on anything. Taking out her journal she began to write down everything that had happened over the weekend.

Suddenly the teacher tapped on her shoulder. "Mr. Keldun, are you okay? Class ended ten minutes ago."

"What?" Evyon replied stuffing her journal away and getting up. "I'm sorry. Tired. Not a lot of sleep." She was short as she got up and sprinted to Potions class. Once again she was late, but this time her teacher simply ignored her. Just as she thought she was about to burst, she saw Rufio and it was like a wave of relief splashed over her.

Finally calm she watched as he assisted her teacher and walked around helping others. "Evan, are you lost?" Rufio asked, finally making his way to her.

"What? No."

"You haven't even started your potion."

"Oh, just a little confused about which is the Belladonna." Evan lied.

"It would be that one," Rufio replied as he pointed to the only green leaf sitting on the table.

"Right," she replied picking it up and throwing it in the cauldron. "I'm just a little nervous. Don't want to screw up."

"Well if you don't try then you won't ever succeed." Rufio reminded her with a smile and continued on to the other students.

_Gosh, why do I have to be such an idiot?_ Evyon asked herself as she finally concentrated back on her potion. Unable to make it anywhere near as far as the rest of the students she put her cauldron away and left the room.

"Hey, Evan!" A voice called out from behind.

Turning around Evyon saw Rufio catching up with her. "Yeah?" She inquired.

"Fight Club is going to be starting next week. Seeing as you like to get into a lot of fights, thought you might be interested. Sign-up is in the grand hall. Usually we sign up with teams."

"Okay, cool. I'll check it out." Evyon called as Rufio continued down the hallway.

Evyon continued back to her bedroom, where she dropped her bag and fell onto her bed. _Would this be easier at Beauxbatons?_ She wondered to herself as she gazed up at her canopy.

The door creaked and looking up, Evyon saw Kai step in. "Hey, we're going down to dinner, want to join us?"

It was at this time Evyon realized she hadn't eaten in a couple days and nodded. Pushing herself off her bed she headed towards the door that Kai had left open for her. As she walked past him, she caught his eye. _Is he... worried?_ She wondered to herself as she exited the bedroom and walked down the stairs.

Kai closed the door behind himself and walked down with her. "Okay, we're ready to go." He said as Ramy and Cairo came into view.

Evyon followed the three guys to dinner in silence, while they all talked amongst themselves. Her gaze was locked with the ground when Kai fell back into step with her. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"You sure? You have been flakey ever since you joined the Efee's."

"I wonder why," she shot him a cold glare.

"Look... you will just have to learn to deal with it. That is the way Durmstrang is. If you can't handle it, then go back to Beauxbatons."

"I wasn't invited to Beauxbatons. Durmstrang was the only place I got a letter from." A ting of sadness could be heard in her voice.

Kai didn't say anything in reply. Frankly he didn't care whether she stayed or not. At least if she was gone, then she wouldn't be a threat to him.

Nearing the Grand Hall there was a crowd of boys near the wall.

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

"It must be the sign up for Fight Club." Evyon informed with little interest.

"Great, I'll sign us up." Without another word Kai ran over and wrote all their names down as one team.

Evyon reached out to stop him, but was too slow. _Great, now I can draw more attention to myself. Just what I wanted, to make a fool or myself in front of everyone._ Sighing she continued into the Grand Hall behind Cairo and Ramy.

Sitting down, she scanned the Hall. Within no time, she found the Malcohr's. After the first day they had stopped watching her with the Efee's, but today they all sat on the same side of the table, staring at her.

Evyon had a sudden urge to run over and sit with them, but she held her ground. _ I can't screw things up for me now anymore than I already have._ She thought just as Kai joined them once more.

"This is going to be awesome! Fight Club starts next week. They will have the times for fights set up and everything. That means that we need to start training now. We will now have training sessions two times every day." Kai said, before looking at Evyon. "So that means no disappearing."

Evyon ignored him as she grabbed some food and began to eat. _You can't control me forever._ She thought to herself, her anger boiling inside.

"Alright, let's go. Training session now in the room." Kai ordered as he stood up and began back to the common room.

Evyon waited for them to go, not wanting to be a minion of Kai's.

"Evan, let's go!" Kai shouted.

Evyon breathed slowly to try and settle her anger, before getting up and following him out.

"Evan, you need to start realizing who is in charge and listening to me." Kai warned, as Evyon got closer.

Evyon's eyes lifted to meet his with a cold hard stare. "You do not tell me what to do." She warned, before shoving past him and heading back up to the room.

Slamming the bedroom door closed behind her, she sat on her bed and closed the curtains.

Kai stormed in behind her, leaving Ramy and Cairo in the common room. Ripping open her bed curtains he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off her bed. "Look! I still own you, because I know your secret. Unless you plan on leaving Durmstrang sometime soon, I recommend that you do what I say."

Evyon watched Kai carefully, his eyes were flickering with rage and she could sense he was restraining himself from turning. Stepping closer, she whispered in his ear, "that secret won't protect you forever."

Before she had time to react, Kai had shifted and shoved her against the bedpost. "Your secret is not what I need to protect myself from you. I can do that all by myself. Stop trying to act like you are as strong as me." His voice was like venom as he whispered back in her ear. "You don't have the strength."

For the first time since she joined Durmstrang, she was afraid. Something was different about Kai this time. Evyon had thought he was serious in their first fight, or even when he charged her in the bedroom, but this time he seemed stronger. _Am I missing something?_ She wondered as she tried to calm herself.

"That's right." He whispered once more. "You're pulse is racing. I can sense your fear."

Evyon's fear only rose more. Her bruises all over her body were screaming in pain. She could feel Kai applying more and more pressure as he held her against the bed post. "For now..." she managed to reply. His grip around her throat was starting to cut off her windpipe.

"I don't know if that is good-"

Before he could finish Evyon blacked out and Kai dropped her to the floor.

When Evyon awoke the next morning, she was still laying on the floor. Picking herself up with some struggle she reached for her alarm clock. 3:13.

Grabbing her throat she could feel Kai's grip about it. _I can't keep doing this._ Hauling herself up, she staggered to the bathroom only to look in the mirror and see a large handprint across her neck. _Was he really gripping that hard?_

Evyon grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in cold water, before making it back to the room. Placing the cloth on her throat to ease the pain she drifted into a light sleep.

Waking up to the rustle of clothing, she opened the curtain to find Kio rummaging through Kai's trunk. "What are you looking for?"

Kio jumped at her voice with his fists up ready to fight. "Why do you care traitor?"

"Because you are in an enemy's bedroom. Now, what are you looking for?"

"I'm missing something and I think Kai took it." Kio finally answered, letting his fists drop to his side.

"What are you missing?"

Kio looked away.

"Is it something from your girlfriend?" She finally asked.

Kio's eyes widened as he looked up at her. "How on earth would you know that?"

"Please, I can tell that you really like this girl. Obviously that would be something worth looking for. Unfortunately Kai hasn't taken anything."

"Of course, stand up for Kai."

"Look Kio, I don't want to be with the Efee's anymore than you want me to be." Evyon replied.

"Then why are you with them?"

Evyon paused. "I... I can't tell you." She replied.

"Exactly. You're just lying to me."

"Kio! I have no reason to lie to you, I just can't tell you. I don't know if I can trust you."

"Well I know that I can't trust you." Kio warned and stormed out of the room.

Evyon tried to call out to Kio as he left, but suddenly pain shot through her throat sending her to the floor. _What is going on?_ The pain was as bad as when Kai had actually been gripping her. She wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. After what seemed like an eternity the pain ebbed leaving her heaving for air.

As Evyon lay on the ground in pain, Cairo returned to the room. "Evan, are you okay?" He asked running over to her. Rolling her onto her back, he saw the bruise across her throat. "Who did this to you?"

"Kai." She managed to whisper.

"Here, we need to take you to the infirmary." Cairo got her onto her feet and basically dragged her all the way there.

By the time they reached the Infirmary Evyon was able to breathe normally. Cairo had her sit on one of the beds before disappearing to find the doctor. Finally he came back with a man on his heels.

"Evan, this is Doctor Quine. He will help you." Cairo informed.

Now that Evyon was feeling better, she saw genuine fear and worry on Cairo's face. _Does he know anything about me?_ She wondered.

"Thank you son, now run off to class. I will take care of your friend here." Doctor Quine said before looking at Evyon's bruised throat. "Now when did you get this?"

"Last night."

"And why didn't you come last night?"

"It didn't start to hurt again until this morning." Evyon answered.

"Have you been in a tangle with a vampire?" He asked.

"Y-yes, how did you know?"

"Vampires have the ability to create bruises that continue to hurt periodically. Unfortunately this means that their bruises do not heal very well on their own. Lucky for you, your friend brought you in. I can heal it up in no time, but you will feel pain as it heals." He warned, before pulling out a flask and handing it to her. "Is this the only bruise you have?"

"No," Evyon replied.

"How many more do you have?"

"I don't know. I haven't had the time to count."

Doctor Quine sighed slightly. "Then you are going to be in a lot more pain than you can probably imagine."

Evyon nodded with annoyance. _Great, just what I wanted._ With that she tipped the flask and drank the entire solution. She handed it back to the Doctor and began, "how long do I-" she was cut off with a scream of pain.

Doctor Quine grabbed her shoulders and forced her onto the bed. "This will take some time, depending on how many bruises you have." He warned.

But Evyon could no longer hear. The only thing running through her mind was pain. Pain came from her throat, her abdomen, her legs and arms. Her face contorted as another strike of pain shot through her spine.

After class Seboyk entered the infirmary and came to sit by Evyon's bed. Reaching out he grabbed her hand in his. Once again she had passed out from the pain searing from her throat, but the bruise was still visible. "Damn vampire," Seboyk whispered. Just as he spoke the door creaked once more and Cairo stepped in.

"What are you doing here Malcohr?" Cairo asked as he walked up to the opposite side of the bed.

"I am checking on my friend," Seboyk replied.

Cairo looked down at Seboyk holding Evyon's hand. "Friend's eh?"

"There are some things that you do not know Cairo."

"I can see that Seboyk," Cairo replied.

"This is Evyon."

Cairo looked at Seboyk confused.

"The boy Evan that you know is actually a girl. Her name is Evyon."

Cairo dropped into the chair behind him and looked down at Evyon. "You can't be serious."

"I am. Evyon was invited to Durmstrang and came to prove that she can't do anything a guy can do."

"Does... Does Kai know?" Cairo asked.

"Yes. That is why she is here now in this shape. He is blackmailing her."

Cairo fell silent as he looked at the fading bruise about her neck. "He should not have done that. He should not have taken advantage of her. It's bad enough that he is a vampire, but she is a girl. There is no way she can withstand a normal fight."

"Well she thinks that she can and she will not listen to anyone." Seboyk warned.

Evyon began to move and her eyelids flickered. "Stop doing that," she moaned as she tossed her head. "You haven't told them right?" She whispered turning her head once more. "Where are we going?" She asked her eyes began to race behind her eyelids. "NEVER!" She shouted and began to thrash around.

Seboyk let go of her hand and watched in pity.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Cairo asked.

"No. We can't do anything until it is over."

Evyon calmed once more before she spoke again. "... at this rate, everyone in school will know my secret."

She fell silent for the longest time.

"So... Kai did this to her?"

Cairo nodded. "I didn't know it. I never would have let him."

Now it was Seboyk's turn to nod. "I understand. It's not something we expected in our first year, but it has happened." Seboyk stopped and looked at Cairo. "I plan on protecting her. She is my friend and I will be there for her. If you don't plan on being there for her, don't even try."

Cairo caught Seboyk's gaze and listened. "I will take what you said under some thought."

"I have to prove this," Evyon whispered and her bruises faded entirely. Her eyes flickered open and she saw both Cairo and Seboyk leaning over her. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were checking up on you," Seboyk replied with a soft smile.

Cairo didn't say anything, he just watched.

Seboyk helped Evyon into a seated position so that she was propped up by pillows. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine now. How do I look?" She asked reaching for her throat.

"It's gone. Entirely healed."

"Thank you." Evyon whispered looking between Seboyk and Cairo.

Cairo got up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

"I have to go to class." He answered shortly before disappearing.

"What happened? Did I miss something?"

Seboyk shook his head. "No, nothing important."

Evyon watched him carefully, before leaning back against the pillows. _What the hell has happened?_


End file.
